Heat
by SilverandDixon
Summary: It's summer time for the 90210 gang. S/D heat things up.


Heat

Heat

By John Andrews

"Good morning people of Beverly Hills! With highs of 110 degrees, there is no doubt that South California is facing record highs…" as Dixon Wilson grumpily slams the radio clock off. Today is the first day of summer after his and Annie's sophomore year at West Beverly High. Throughout the year, Dixon has experienced a threshold of new experiences and emotions throughout the year. He had his share of ups and downs but overall the year was a great success. After all not only did he meet one of the best friends he has ever had, Navid, but has also earned All-State in Lacrosse. There is one thing, or should I say girl, that has made Dixon's new life in Beverly Hill an even greater success. That girl is Erin Silver, the girl of Dixon's dreams. Throughout the months they have gotten to know each other, be a support system for one another, have dated exclusively for several months, and have experienced a connection that could never be broken nor shared with any other person. So why is Dixon so upset today when everything seems to be going his way in life? Well that answer is simple. Though today is the first day of summer (which is usually a great day for everyone), the Wilson's luck is not quite existent today. Conviently on the hottest day of the year so far, the Wilson's A/C united has ironically broken down. Currently, Annie is out with Ethan, who is teaching Annie how to surf. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson are currently in Portland, Oregon, visiting Tabitha, who has entered her 7th stint in rehab for alcoholism. Dixon of course, being the responsible son, is waiting at the house while the A/C repairman comes to the house to fix the air conditioner. Of course, the A/C repairman is taking several hours to arrive since it seems that half of Beverly Hills is without air conditioning.

"Today sucks", exclaims Dixon to no one in particular while he walks out of the shower. While drying himself, Dixon hears the door ringing. Hurriedly, he puts on some shorts (and nothing else) while he hurries to the door and answers it.

As he opens the door, he expects to see the A/C repairman but he gets someone who is unexpected but Dixon thinks he can "deal" with the surprise since it is a very sweaty but none the less gorgeous Silver who casually saunters into the Wilson household with a bag of ice in hand.

"Silver! I thought you were visiting Mel…", says Dixon as he is interrupted by Silver's sensual kiss on the lips. As usual, Dixon quickly reciprocates the sensual kiss with one of his own. The kiss quickly turns heated as Silver rubs her fingers along Dixon's bare and already sweaty chest. Remembering that Silver didn't answer his question, Dixon halts Silver for a moment. Silver, already predicting what Dixon will say answers the question before he can even utter it out.

"Mel canceled our lunch date because his new mail order wife is having surprise liposuction injections into her already glassy face and wants my dad there to "support her", says Silver with an amused expression on her naturally tanned face. Continuing on, "I just got a text from Annie. She feels guilty leaving you alone in this hot house so she asked me to keep you company", says Silver with a suggestive smile.

"Ha-ha make sure I thank Annie later", says Dixon while he attempts to continue on the activity he and Silver just began a few moments ago. Already giving Silver a deep kiss while attempting to remove Silver's hot vest off her slim frame, Dixon is furthered interrupted by Silver.

"Hey slow down one second Dix," says Silver with a flirty smile while she walks back to the door to pick up the discarded bag of ice. As Silver saunters back to Dixon in an unconsciously sexy way, with her hips swaying side to side, Silver says "since today is such a hot day, I thought it would be nice to give you something to perhaps "cool you off" for a while".

With that Silver grabs Dixon's large hands and leads him to Dixon's room. As quickly as Dixon slams the door behind them, Silver quickly pushes Dixon on his bed while she begins her plan. Reaching into the bag, Silver drags an ice cube along Dixon's broad chest and newly developed abs. As she provide pleasures to Dixon that he hasn't experienced in his short life, she begins to up the ante as she places soft kisses along Dixon's damp and sweaty chest. As usual, the two lose all sense of time as they devote all their energy to each other.

…

Meanwhile as Silver and Dixon continue their tryst, Ethan and Annie walk along the beach in their wetsuits after a long surf lesson. After several struggles (love triangles) and attempts to start a relationship, Annie and Ethan have finally gotten together and have been very happy since then. As they walk along the beach, they begin to discuss Silver and Dixon.

"So you left Dixon all by himself to surf with me", asked Ethan. "Yeah but I called Silver to come over the house to keep him company he waits for the repairman to arrive", says Annie. "Haha, I bet Dixon doesn't mind that at all", says Ethan in a light chuckle.

"Yeah I bet he doesn't mind it at all. It amazes me how long they've been together now while we have just gotten together. They really seem to have something special. At first I was a little worried about how things would go since Dixon is my brother and Silver is my best friend .I worried that if they broke up, that it would create an awkward situation with the whole group but I was so wrong. Looking at them now, I know they will always be together. My brother is a pretty smart guy, he would never let a girl like Silver go away", says Annie.

As Annie and Ethan continue to walk along the beach, Ethan is now in deep thought over Annie's surprising speech. Could he and Annie ever have a relationship like Silver and Dixon? He really doesn't know yet. While he looks down at Annie and placing a kiss on her forehead, he realizes one thing. There isn't any other girl that he would rather be with than Annie. No matter what, Ethan will give it his all to make sure his relationship with Annie will last.

…

After several long hours, the repairman finally came to repair the air conditioner. As the man hops into his truck, Dixon turns to Silver and says, "Well what do you want to do now"?

"While you were talking to the repairman, Annie and Ethan called. They invited us to hang out by the boardwalk," says Silver.

"Aw…I guess that means no more alone time for us", complains Dixon as he tries to nuzzle her neck. "Yep…I think we already did enough of that," says Silver with a roll of her large cerulean eyes as she pushes Dixon away from her. "Well it would probably be good to hang out with them since we haven't chilled with them in awhile. I'm going to call Navid and Adrianna to invite them too," says Dixon.

…

Hours later, the "gang", as they're known by their peers and family, are seated down by the pier eating ice cream while watching the gradually dying sun signaling the end of another day.

"You know we really need to cherish times like this while we're young", says Ethan while strumming his fingers through Annie's long hair as they sit by the pier watching the sunset,

"Wow who knew you can be such a sentimentalist", jokes Navid sarcastically as he and Adrianna share a rapidly melting ice cream cone.

"Navid! Ethan really is right. You guys know that this year hasn't been the easiest for me but times like this really make me really appreciate life. We all may be young but life is too important to waste," says an unusually thoughtful Adrianna.

"I second that", says Dixon while staring into Silver's eyes while he holds her in his arms. Looking at the scenario in front of him right now, Dixon knows that things will not always be this happy. Time will past, friends will one day grow apart, and seasons will change. As uncertain as the future is, Dixon knows that one thing will never change: his love for Silver.

The End


End file.
